The Feeling: Rebirth
by Attic Man
Summary: The Weekenders. Tino and Lor find love and problems along with it. "The Feeling" as it was meant to be and should be.
1. Arise

The Feeling: Rebirth - Chapter One: Arise 

Tino lay down in the grass and looked over at Lor who was sitting down next to him. Their eyes were locked together and a happy smile spread across their faces.

"Ahhh, do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment?" Tino said to Lor.

She just smiled and said, "Well now it is here so you no longer have to wait."

He smiled even wider. Lor giggled at how pleased he was.

"I love you," Tino said to her.

"And I love you too," Lor responded and bent down to kiss him.

Tino lifted his head slightly and closed his eyes waiting for the splendid feeling of her lips, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes to see himself hovering in darkness. He didn't feel like he was falling but he knew he wasn't on solid ground.

"What in the world? What's going on? Where's Lor? Lor! Where are you?! She's not around, I'll have to look for her."

Tino tried to move and found that it was possible to get around if he tried swimming. However, the darkness seemed to stretch on forever. Even after swimming around for what felt like an eternity Tino was no closer to finding Lor.

"This is getting ridiculous. My arms and legs are killing me and Lor doesn't seem to be anywhere. What am I gonna do? I can't just abandon her out here. I don't know what to do. I guess the only thing I can do is... sleep. Maybe I'll wake up back with Lor again."

Tino let himself float again, trying his best to drift off to sleep. He found it hard to get into a good position for sleeping. Tino was wishing for his bed now. Eventually though he began to fall into slumber if for no other reason than he was too tired to stay awake. With Tino at a standstill an eerie silence washed over the darkness. It didn't last, though.

"Asleep already? I thought you would have put up a better fight than that," a voice said.

Tino groggily woke up looking around to see who had talked to him. His eyes focused as well as they could, but he still couldn't make out who was talking to him. He only knew the direction of the voice.

"Who is that? Who is here?" Tino asked.

"You know who I am. There is no need for me to say," the voice responded.

Tino looked again. This time he could make out a person. It was one of his friends. He wasn't sure which one but it was one of them.

"Hey, what's goin' on? Where is this place?" Tino asked.

"Why were you sleeping?" The voice quickly replied.

"What? I was just-"

"You were just sleeping, resting at a time like this. Lor is somewhere out there and you are sleeping like nothing is wrong. I thought you cared about her."

"I do care about her. I was looking for a while out there."

"But you gave up, and decided to sleep instead. How pitiful."

"I couldn't help it! I was too tired, I couldn't keep going on. I wanted to. I want to find her."

"Hmpf. You are weak and unwilling, and proof of the emptiness of love. It gave you no strength, only disappointment. Or maybe you don't love Lor after all. Maybe you are just lying."

"What?! I do love her. Why are you saying this? I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend. That's why I am saying this, you need to understand."

"Understand what? I love Lor and that's all there is to it. I don't know what kind of friend you think you are."

"I'm the best friend you could ever have, and you'd best remember that. You have to understand what love is, the pain that comes with, and the emptiness it can leave you with."

"Emptiness? I don't know how you think of love but it's certainly different from me. There is no emptiness in my love."

"Ridiculous. That's far too idealistic. You cannot escape it."

"It's not escaping, it's overcoming. I won't let there be emptiness. You watch I'll prove you wrong. I'm going to look for Lor right now!"

"Why bother? You don't understand love, you don't love her."

"I'm not gonna say this again. I do love her. You don't understand and you are no friend of mine!"

"Words... They are useless, even more useless when they are nothing more than thoughts. It all means nothing."

"Grrrr, I LOVE HER, DAMMIT!!"

Then everything went white.

Tino sat up in his bed drenched in sweat. Everything was back to normal. He was in his room in his house. Tino sighed and wiped his face.

"Uhhh, it was that dream again. Man, I have seriously gotta stop havin' that one. It will drive me insane if it doesn't stop," Tino thought to himself.

It had been a few months since Tino started having that dream. The first time he thought it just an odd occurance and dismissed it, but after it happened repeatedly he began to worry. Was it possible that he liked Lor as more than just a friend? A question like that would have sounded very weird to him a few years ago, but now he was beginning to change and he thought of girls in a more serious manner. His first year of high school had been quite a change for him. He found himself growing more "aware" of Tish and Lor. Sure, that was natural, but he began to notice Lor quite a lot, though he hated to admit it.

"That damn dream. What is it trying to prove? It's some type of conspiracy, that's what it is. Like I would really like Lor. Ha! I know she is all about Thomson, plus she is my friend. She is like a sister to me, right? Right! I think..." Tino thought as he walked down to breakfast.

"Hi honey," Tino's mom said from behind a paper as he entered the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh yeah, hi," Tino muttered.

His mom looked up at him and said, "Something on your mind?"

Tino didn't answer, but instead walked to his seat and sat down looking at the odd culinary treat in front of him. His mom walked over to him and waved her hand in front of his face, but got no reaction. It was only when she knocked on his head that he snapped out of his daze.

"Wha-what? Geez, mom you're giving me a headache!" Tino exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I had to get you out of a coma, but now that you are fine, mind telling me what has you so riveted?" she responded.

Tino became slightly nervous and stammered, "W-W-What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong! I didn't have any dreams! Nothing rivets me! Nothing! I'm outta here." He ran out leaving his mom shaking her head.

"Man, that wasn't smooth at all. I gotta be more careful. That dream... what do you want Fate?! What do you want me to think?! Damn, could I really like Lor? I hate dreams," Tino wondered in his room.

The idea seemed absurd to him, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was well aware that she liked Thomson, plus she was completely different from him. Why would he be falling for her? No, it couldn't happen, yet he could not deny the weird feeling in his stomach every time he looked at Lor these days.

"It's pointless to even think about it. I don't have feelings for her. Nope. Not in the least. Love? I don't even know what that is. Ha! Not I. Love is nothing to me.... Geez, I'm not even convincing myself here. Well, even if I did like her, she likes Thomson. I mean she is all into him since both are sports fanatics. Yeah I would never stand a chance so no point in thinking about it." Tino thought.

It was useless he couldn't convince himself. As much as he hated to, he had to be realistic. He could no longer deny the feeling after having thought about it this time.

"That dream has happened too many times, and that person talking to me. Could I really care about Lor that much? Nothing more than thoughts..., no, I can't let it go."

Tino took a deep breath and then said aloud to himself, "I love Lor."

He felt like such a fool saying it, but he had to acknowledge the truth about his feelings.

"Man, I have a bad feeling about this," Tino thought preparing himself for the days ahead dealing with this new feeling.

End of Chapter One

So it begins again. There is a reason behind this. The reason being that after having finished The Feeling, I began to dislike it. It grew to a point where I couldn't stand reading it save for a few parts. Therefore, I decided that I should revisit the story and make it so I don't dislike it anymore. So various parts will be changed or removed plus new parts will appear. Once I finish reposting every chapter I will remove the original story from FFN. In each of these little author's notes from now on I will point out changes and possibly why I changed what I did. This chapter's changes are obvious enough so I don't feel the need to point them out. Overall I expect to be done before Christmas, but don't quote me on that. Catch ya next chapter.


	2. Crushing Blow

The Feeling - Chapter Two: Crushing Blow

Tino got himself ready to go out, he was going to meet his friends for a day at the beach on this particular Saturday. He was only half conscious while he got his swimsuit on and got his towel and things together. His mind was elsewhere as he continued to reel from his earlier proclamation to himself. One thought that kept crossing his mind as he got himself ready was how was he going to keep his composure when he saw Lor in her bathing suit. Sure, he had seen her a million times in it before, but never in his current condition. What if he couldn't talk to her? What if he blurted something out that gave himself away? Maybe he should call them up and say he wasn't going.

"No. I can't do that. I can't let this take control of me. I have to be in control. Keep it together, Tino. You will be fine just go, enjoy the beach, and ignore Lor in a bathing suit," He thought to himself.

"Hmmm... what if she was in a bikini? That would look pretty nice. Mmmm... that's a very nice picture. Ah man! What the hell am I talkin' about? Lor wouldn't wear a bikini. I've got to stop letting my mind run wild with ideas and visualizations. I keep up stuff like that I'm never gonna keep my cool. I will just have to rely on my iron will.... I am so doomed."

Along the way to the beach Tino took the time to reassure himself that everything would be all right. As he walked, he took deep breaths in hopes they would help build his fortitude. Today would be a great test of his ability to hold up in front of Lor, if he could keep his composure while she was in a bathing suit, then he definitely could while she was in real clothes. As he got closer to the beach he spied Tish and Carver at the top of the steps, but he didn't spot Lor.

"I wonder if she is sick? Maybe she isn't coming and I worried for nothing. This could be a good thing," Tino thought.

"Hey T," Carver said when he saw Tino approaching.

"Hey Carv, hey Tish," Tino responded, "Lor not comin'?"

"No, I talked to her before I left and she said she would be here," Tish answered.

The feeling of dread came rushing back to Tino.

"Oh look, there she is now," Carver said pointing to out behind Tino.

With great reluctance, Tino began to slowly turn around to look at what was going to be hell for him. When he first caught a look of her he almost let out a yelp of surprise. She was wearing a two-piece bikini that showed off her athletic body. In addition, the bathing suit looked pretty small and fit tightly on her.

"I can't believe she is wearing a bikini. Obviously, someone out there has it in for me," Tino thought.

"Hey guys. Thanks for waitin' up for me," Lor said.

"No problem. Hey, you got yourself a bikini?" Tish asked.

"Yeah I just got it this past week. It was the only thing the store had. It is pretty nice though, but I think it makes my butt stick out too much. What do you guys think?" she inquired turning around and sticking her butt in their direction.

"Ahhh!" Tino screamed not being able to restrain himself this time.

The others looked at him curious about his sudden outburst.

Tino looked around slightly embarrassed and managed to get out, "Damn bees. They are real annoying this time of year. Heh ha hoo..." Tino cursed himself mentally for his outburst.

"Okay whatever. Let's just get out on the sand before all the good spots are takin'," Carver said.

A few hours had passed and Tino had made it so far without being too obvious about his feelings. Primarily, he tried to keep himself where Lor wasn't. If she was sunbathing than he went swimming, and if she went swimming then he was sunbathing. However, one time he fell into a brief sleep while sunbathing and hadn't noticed her coming out of the water back to where they had setup their umbrella and such. It might not have been so bad for him, but his eyes opened to her bending over only a few feet in front of his face. Immediately, he reached down to adjust his bathing suit.

"Hey dude. Something wrong with your trunks?" Lor questioned.

"Uhhhh nothing. Just got some sand in them that's all. A LOT of sand," Tino said lying to her.

"Well okay then. I'm goin' back in the water," Lor called out as she ran off.

Tino waved to her and breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't sticking around to sunbathe. No way could he have gotten up and walked to the water, what with his excitement showing and all.

"Oh man. I have got to stay awake and make sure that doesn't happen again," Tino thought to himself.

Soon the day wound down and the group started to pack up to leave. Tino felt proud of himself having made it through the entire time with minimal outbursts and lying.

"Man, nothing like a day at the beach. Fun in the sun, girls in bikinis, and a good excuse for me to strut my stuff," Carver commented flexing to try and prove his point.

"Dude, are you trying to make some form of a muscle?" Lor asked.

Carver grumbled something and went back to packing up the stuff.

Just before they had everything together Tish said excitedly to Lor, "Look! It's Thomson and I think he is coming this way!"

"What! Where? What do I say?" Lor said panicked.

"Hey there Lor," came Thomson's voice from behind her.

She whirled around and got out, "Eerrmmer."

Thomson resumed talking seemingly oblivious to Lor's gibberish, "So I was thinking if you aren't doing anything tomorrow then maybe you would like to go to the movies with me and afterwards we could hang out or something?"

Lor simply nodded her head in agreement knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to speak words.

"Well okay then I will pick you up at your house around 12:00. Is that good?" Lor once again nodded in consent since words still failed her.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow," And with that Thomson was off.

"Way to go, Lor!" Tish exclaimed. "Yeah, congratulations!" Carver added.

"Thanks guys, but I hope that I'll have my voice for tomorrow," Lor said in response.

"Well, I think you will be fine. If the past is any indication you will be able to talk to him once push comes to shove. History also reminds us that you need to be yourself," Tish commented.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Hey, I have grown up since then I know what to do," Lor said.

Carver laughed a bit, but then caught sight of Tino and asked, "Hey T, you alright? You look kind of pale."

Tino could barely lift his head, but still managed to say, "Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all."

"If you say so, man."

Of course, Tino was not alright, in fact, he felt downright horrible. The look in Lor's eyes when Thomson was around had sent daggers into him. He could see the love in her eyes for him, how could he ever be with her? The whole walk home Tino stayed silent letting the idea of Lor and Thomson going out writhe around in his mind. He barely heard Tish and Carver say to him that they would get pizza tomorrow. He nodded his head in a mechanical fashion half agreeing to meet them there and half just acknowledging that he heard them.  
When Tino got home he wasn't hungry for whatever concoction his mother had thrown together for dinner. Instead, he went to his room and threw himself on his bed to boil in his thoughts.

"What am I going to do? She will never look my way. I'm crazy to be in love with her. Look at me I'm just a scrawny nerd. Why would she or anybody go for me? This is ridiculous. I can't believe something like this is my biggest problem. Why did this happen to me? I have to clear my mind. I think I'll go to sleep maybe things will look better tomorrow I doubt it, but it's the only thing I can hope for."

Tino went tosleep early that night, he found sleep to be one of the best forms of therapy for problems. He hoped that it would soothe his soul and make him feel more. While he slept Tino had a dream where Thomson had disappeared into thin air. It made him smile a little. 

End of Chapter Two

In this chapter I dropped a number of curses. This story is PG-13 but it still seemed kind of gratutitous for Tino. Some wording was changed such as Lor's bathing suit. It originally said bikini all along but in the show she always wears a one piece so I figured it would make more sense that it was odd that she was wearing a two piece. On to Chapter Three. 


	3. Dark Day

The Feeling - Chapter Three: Dark Day

Tino woke up that Sunday morning in a daze not sure of the time or even really what had happened the day before. Slowly though, it all came back to him which really wasn't a pleasant thing, except for his dream. Tino smiled again thinking about it, but the smile quickly disappeared when he remembered that it was, in fact, just a dream.

"Nothing's worse than waking from the pleasant bliss of a dream to come back into the harsh drudgery of reality," Tino thought.

He got out of bed and went down to breakfast, hungry since he had skipped dinner in favor of sleep. The walk from his room to the kitchen seemed like an eternity as he dragged his feet and remembered Saturday's harrowing event. Eventually, he made his way to the table looking and feeling like he just came out of a war zone.

As he took his seat his mom looked up at him and said, "Good morning, Mr. Sunshine."

Tino met his mom's gaze not at all amused by her sarcasm and so he replied, "Is it good?"

He put his head in his arms on the table not wanting to talk or do anything for that matter except eat.

His mom took a sip of her coffee and asked, "Something wrong, sweetie?"

Tino just waved his hand motioning that everything was fine.

Tino's mom sighed knowing her son too well "Does this have anything to do with your newly admitted feelings for Lor?"

Tino lifted his head up with a mixture of shock and embarrassment stuttering, "H-H-How do you know?! I mean w-what are you talking about?!"

His mom just rolled her eyes "Why are you surprised? You know I know everything. Remember I'm your mother?"

Tino admitted defeat knowing full well that he couldn't hide anything from her. "Right, that mind reading thing of yours, I really have to remember that from now on," Tino commented.

"Yeah, that and the fact that when you say things like 'I love Lor' aloud it can be heard, " his mom responded.

Tino slumped back into his chair reminding himself to watch where, when, and what he said.

"Honey, if that is how you really feel about her then you need to talk with her about it. She is your friend you should be comfortable about talking with her. If you don't this will just eat away at you, and you'll be miserable all the time."

Tino looked down at the table and spoke, "Yeah I know that, but she likes this other guy. It would just be awkward for me, confessing my feelings when I know that she is in love with someone else. I mean, what if it weirds her out, and then we become so uncomfortable around each other that we can't be friends anymore. Then what?"

The mere thought of not being friends with Lor anymore made Tino cringe inside.

"Well, Tino, if you don't talk with her about your feelings then your friendship will get ruined anyway since you can't be comfortable around her now. If you talk about it with her than things can work out for the better. Sure, Lor may not feel the exact same way as you but she is your friend, she will understand," Tino's mom said to him.

He thought about what his mom said and knew she was right. He had to talk to Lor when she got back from her date with Thomson he would make sure to call her and talk things out.

"Mmmmmm this pizza smells great! Let's dig in!" Carver exclaimed as the delicious looking pie was placed in front of them.

They all took their slices and immediately Carver began stuffing his face.

Tish was removing the pieces of pepperoni when she noticed that Tino was barely eating his slice, "Hey Tino, why the long face?"

Looking sullen, Tino said, "Huh? Nothin', nothin'......... I'm just a little disappointed that Lor isn't here with us. It doesn't feel right to me not havin' her here."

"Why? There have been plenty of times when one of us isn't around to get pizza. What would make this time so different?" Carver asked.

"I don't know, but I think it's because she isn't here since she is out with Thomson," Tino responded.

"How does that make a difference?" Tish asked.

"Well, every time one of us hasn't been here for pizza it's been because of something family or school related, but this time it's because Lor is hanging out with someone else. What if she likes hanging out with him so much she leaves our group in favor of Thomson? This could be the end of our quintessential quad!"

"Quintessential quad?" Carver questioned.

"Tino, I think you are overreacting. Lor has been our friend for years she wouldn't just ditch us like that. I know she has an ubercrush on Thomson, but I don't think that she would really choose him over us," Tish said.

"Yeah I know but......ubercrush?"

"Look, just have a little faith in Lor. Carver and I do. Right, Carver?"

"Mmrghh hurmgah."

"Swallow your damned food, Carver," Tish chastised.

"Sorry. Yeah Tino things will be fine. You are just lettin' your worrisome nature get the best of you kind of like you do in every situation," Carver responded.

" I do NOT let my worrisome nature get the best of me in every situation. And this time I have a legitimate reason for worrying. What if Lor and Thomson become a couple then what?" Tino snapped back.

"Then I am happy for Lor since she is my friend and its what she wanted. If it does work out then you should be supportive as well," Tish said.

"What!? I will not be supportive because it will be disastrous. I don't want to see Lor and Thomson together. It could take her away from the group. I'm telling you if their relationship works out it won't be a good thing for any of us," Tino said in reply.

"No, I think it would only be a problem for you since you seem to have the hang up over this. I think you should get some rest and calm down a bit," Tish told him.

"Grrr, maybe I do need to relax a little. I'm going to go home, but first I want one last slice of pizza. Hey, what the-? What happened to all the pizza?"

"Oh I'm sorry I ate it," Carver said.

"Damn it, Carv," Tino replied.

"You snooze, you lose."

"Oh well, it's not the first time. Alright guys, later days," Tino said as he left.

"Yeah, later days," both Tish and Carver said.

After Tino was gone for a few minutes Carver turned to Tish and asked, "What do you think his problem was?"

"I don't know. He was very worried and over reactive even for him. It's strange he has never acted this extreme before over Lor or any of us for that matter," Tish answered.

"Hey, maybe Tino has fallen for Lor and he is jealous of Thomson?" Carver offered.

The two were silent for a second and stared at each other.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!" both laughed loudly.

"Whew. That was a good one, Carver."

"Thanks. I knew we needed a good laugh after Tino bein' so serious and all."

Tino walked home in a hurry just wanting to throw himself onto his bed and escape all his emotions that he felt were taunting him. Yes, he knew he loved Lor and he knew he had to talk to her, but he couldn't just ignore the fact that at that very moment she was out on a date with her crush. It's not like Thomson just appeared out of the blue, he had been the object of Lor's desire for years now. How was he supposed to compete with years of longing for someone?

"I must talk with her. This is eating me alive, but what do I say? 'Hi Lor. Guess what? I love you.' Yeah that would fly like a rock plane. Her date came at the worst possible time. Why couldn't Thomson have just waited a few more days to ask her so I could have talked to her with minimal complications? I can't believe how much this is bothering me I'm shaking at the very thought of Lor with him."

From here Tino ran home in fear of breaking down on the street. He ran in the front door, right up to his room, and locked the door. Tino lay down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Shouldn't I be happy for Lor? If I do love her then I should want what's best for her and be supportive of what she wants. Since she has been longing for Thomson then I should be happy that she has finally reached her goal. If she can only be my friend since she is Thomson's girlfriend then I should be satisfied with that. Sure, it doesn't completely fill my sentiments towards her, but it's better than not being with her at all. If the sacrificing of my love for her helps to keep from complicating matters for her than that's what I should do. I will put aside my feelings in order that she may be happy with Thomson. Maybe this sorrow and anguish will strengthen my resolve if I should ever meet another girl I fal lin love with. Maybe then my desire to make that girl notice me will be strong enough to do so. On the other hand what if she does begin to hang out with Thomson in favor of us? Then I won't have her as my girlfriend or my friend, she will become nothing more than a memory. What if the only way she would stay is knowing how I felt because then she would see how much it means for her to stay with us, with me? No, that is too idealistic. I have to stick to reality. Forget those dreams. Aaargh...... there is no right choice. I thought talking to her was the answer but now that I think about it I can't do it......... She is my friend, she will understand,........ but how can she understand when I am almost asking her to give up her years of love for Thomson in favor of me? Plus, she didn't ask him out, he asked her so clearly he also likes her! There is no way it could work out for me since I am the only one with this feeling while in that relationship they both feel love. Reality, reality, I must stick to reality. My talking to her and confessing my feelings for her will only make her awkward with me and alienate her from me. I can't do it. I must resign to the fact that she will be with Thomson...... Arrghh! Damn it! Damn it! I can't accept this! It's like being torn in two! Insane! Why did this have to happen to me? I don't want to lose her to Thomson, but I can't bring myself to talk her......... sigh I have to accept reality, right now she is out with Thomson the guy she loves and I am here sulking with no answers. It's obvious I've already lost her to Thomson. The decision has been made and I had no say in it, those are the cold hard facts and I have to accept them. Lor is with Thomson and that is that. The only thing I can do is support her decision since I.........love her."

Tino continued to stare at his ceiling, but after that point he didn't really think anything, he didn't want to think anything. He let his mind became blank as he lay there. For him there was nothing left to think about. There was only darkness in his mind because there was nothing else. Soon night came and even into the late night he laid there staring at his ceiling with nothing in his mind, and angst in his heart. Sleep came and for the first time in his life tino dreamed of nothing except sleeping.

End of Chapter Three

Same type of changes as in the second chapter. New, though, are breaks so it's more obvious where a scene change occurs. These early chapters really aren't too bad. I think the big changes will start coming around chapter seven or so. On to chapter four. 


	4. Odd Mind

The Feeling - Chapter Four: Odd Mind

The week dragged by for Tino, since it was weighed down by the heavy thoughts in his mind. But after an eternity or two had passed, Friday was upon him and the bell rang to start the weekend. Normally, this was Tino's favorite time of the week, but not now. Little made him happy with his feelings gnawing at his heart. As he walked out of school he saw Tish and Carver by the street so he went to meet up with them.

"Hey Tino," both Tish and Carver said as he approached.

Tino answered with a mute, half-hearted nod.

"Man, what is it these days? Why is everyone in such a bad mood?" Carver burst out.

"What do you mean?" Tino asked his voice full of melancholy.

"Well, this whole week I haven't been able to talk to Lor at all. Anytime I see her in school she walks away from me, and she won't answer her phone either. And whenever I do see her she looks like she is in some type of depression. Then you walk around all week lookin' and soundin' like you're carrying the world on your shoulders. Why can't you guys just cheer up?" Carver said.

"Yeah, you two have been in terrible shape lately it seems. Especially Lor, at least you talk to us. I also haven't been able to get in touch with her at all. I wonder what's wrong?" Tish added.

"Have you talked to her, T?"

The last thing Tino wanted to be asked about was talking with Lor, but he managed to shake his head no.

"Well that's odd. None of us have been able to reach her something must have happened to her, but what could it be?" Tish wondered aloud.

"Who knows? And its not like we can find out either since she won't talk to us. It must have been something terrible if she is avoiding us for all this time, " Carver added.

Tino became lost in thought as he also began to wonder what might be the cause of Lor's odd behavior. What would she have to be depressed about? He felt he had just cause for depression, but not her. If anything she should be bursting for joy since she was coming off the weekend of her big date with Thomson.

"Well anyway, I suggest that we all go home and try to get in touch with Lor to find out what is going on and to plan something for tomorrow," Tish said.

"Alright sounds like a plan to me. So I will see you guys tomorrow then," Carver said as he left.

"You gonna be alright, Tino? Do you understand the plan?" Tish asked.

"Yeah I got it. I'll be sure to get on it," Tino replied though he was pretty certain he wouldn't call Lor in fear of hearing her voice.

"Alright, then I will start work on my end. See you tomorrow and get well, Tino."

Tino sat in his room the first time he weeks he didn't feel like collapsing in tears while in his room. Now he had even more on his mind except now it wasn't all thoughts that ripped through his heart. His curiosity had been piqued by Lor's self-alienation. What was the terrible secret she was harboring all of a sudden? It didn't make sense to Tino. Not only was it weird to him that she would act in such a way, he was expecting her to come to school full of life. If he just had a weekend where he got to go out with the person he loved, then he would be walking on air and kicking up his heels. Instead, Lor seemed to be doing the opposite, dragging herself down into a mire.

"Hmmmm...... this is a most interesting development. Her depression is coming out of left field. It makes absolutely no sense. She avoided talking to all of us, maybe it's my worst fear, she is ditching us in favor of Thomson. However, Carver said that she looked very depressed. That could mean that something so horrible happened that she can't even bring herself to talk about it. Ahhhhh, it feels good to do some paranoid speculation that isn't horribly depressing."

Tino sat there and continued his wondering. He questioned every possible reason why Lor would avoid them and not speak to anyone. After several hours of pondering Tino could only come to the conclusion that he had no idea what to think. Then the thought crossed his mind to try and call Lor to talk to her.

"No, I can't call her. I don't know if I could take it. After last weekend, my nerves are shot as far as calling her goes. On the other hand, her behavior is worth investigating as a friend."

Tino reached for the phone, but he stopped short of picking it up and pulled his hand away. He couldn't bring himself to phone her. The depression came rushing over him, and he shivered as he felt a chill run through himself. Here was the person he loved, possibly in pain, and he couldn't call her. Tino wanted to be the one to reach out and hold her hand and tell her everything would be all right, but he didn't think he would be able to hold himself together when talking with the person he could never have.

"Depression is a real bitch. This isn't like me at all. I am still her friend, I think, so I have the right to call her and know what is wrong. At the same time, though, I know her voice will be tying my stomach in knots."

Once again, Tino started his internal battle and reached for the phone, his hand shaking the entire time. His hand hovered over the phone as a million thoughts representing all the pros and cons of the situation whizzed through his mind. Just as he was about to make his decision the phone rang. The ringing startled Tino who had been in a complete daze. After regaining himself and realizing the phone was indeed ringing, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Tino?" the voice said weakly.

Tino knew that voice. It was Lor.

"Yeah, it's me," came his response after finding his voice again.

"Um, could you do me a big favor?" Lor asked sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"Sure, anything," Tino responded a bit shaken by her tone of voice.

"Could you meet me by the beach?" she asked.

"Yeah, no problem," Tino replied full of curiosity.

"Thanks. Bye," Lor said and hung up the phone.

Tino held the phone for a moment or two wondering if that really had just happened. He hung the phone up slowly, and got up to meet Lor. As he left he felt his entire world resting on his shoulders, but now he was determined to keep his courage and help his friend.

End of Chapter Four

Minor word changes, and I changed the chapter title. I'm not sure why but I like Odd Mind better than Odd Behavior. I think it might be because Odd Mind is shorter. Regardless, it's changed. Anyway, on to chapter five. 


	5. Feeling

The Feeling - Chapter Five: Feeling

Tino left his house in a rush, almost running to the beach. His desire to find out what Lor had called him for and why she sounded so terrible had erased his depression. Now the only thing on his mind was the thought of helping his friend. He no longer cared about anything else, she wanted to talk and he was going to listen.

"This is no time to let my fears get in the way. I have a friend in need, and I'll be damned if I'm not gonna help out. I'll see you in hell, Fate," Tino thought with conviction.

When he got to the beach he looked around for Lor. Eventually he spotted her standing at the wall looking out towards the sun setting into the ocean.

Tino then began walking in her direction thinking, "Tonight, I am all ears for Lor."

As he approached her, Lor turned slightly to look at him.

When he was finally standing next to her she whispered, "Thanks for coming."

"Of course, you know I wouldn't let you down. We are friends and we stick together. I know something is wrong from your tone of voice and your behavior this past week so there is no way I could turn you away," Tino said seriously.

Lor smiled slightly for the first time that week, happy that he was there for her.

"Thanks, Tino. It really means a lot to me that you are such a good friend. You have always been there for me, helping me out when I needed it. I don't know where I would be without your advice and help."

Tino felt like a new man hearing these words.

"I'm your friend. It's only natural to do that. Friends don't refuse help or turn you away. Friends will be there for you in your darkest days, when it seems like there is no hope you can turn to them and they will be there. Over these years you have also helped me out by lending me money or helping me with sports despite my complete inability to play them. It is a two-way street you are there for me and I am there for you. We're like two sides to the same coin, we help the other with what they can't do. So then what did you want to see me about?"

Lor's smile disappeared and she looked back out at the sun.

She took a deep breath before talking, "It's about my date with Thomson. It wasn't ......... It wasn't what I had expected. I was fooled."

"I'm sorry, but I don't quite follow you. What do you mean you were fooled?" Tino asked.

"I guess I should start at the beginning. Noontime came around, Thomson pulled up and I got in his car to go to the movies. Things started off real nice, we talked about sports and things on the ride there. When we got to the theater he paid for my ticket and popcorn. At that time I felt so wonderful because things were going so well. During the theater he held my hand, which really had always been a dream of mine. However, he started to get a bit 'close'. Soon his hands were getting a little too busy. I didn't really mind at first, but when I felt his hand begin to grope my breast a little, I was angry to say the least. I got up and walked out of the movie. Soon after Thomson followed asking what was wrong. Of course I read him the riot act telling him to not treat me like that. Unfortunately, he just laughed it off and said I was bein' too sensitive."

"That damned jerk......" Tino muttered coldly.

Lor continued, "But he did say that he would behave more like a gentleman, and I, like a fool, decided to believe him. We finished watching the movie and he only held my hand from that point on. After the movie was over he asked if I wanted to hang some more. I said yes so we got into his car and drove off. We went to some park I have never been to before. I didn't think much of it, but we drove off deeper into the park with fewer people as we continued on and then I started to get a little worried. When we finally came to a stop I didn't see anyone else around. He smiled at me, but it was so empty. He told me that he was goin to make my dreams come true because he knew how much I wanted to be with him. He leaned over and began kissing me, and I was so stunned that I didn't move at all. Soon things turned into what I feared. I felt him try to undo my jeans and then I pulled away. He may have been the guy that I have had a crush on for so long, but I barely knew him and there was no way I was gonna let him have me."

Tino was fuming with rage. He could barely believe his ears.

"What a disgusting pig. I can't believe this. Honestly, I never expected this sort of crap from him," Tino growled.

"I'm not done yet," Lor commented.

"After I pulled away, Thomson looked at me and asked me what the problem was. I told him that, like I had already said at the theaters, that he wasn't going to treat me like that. I told him that I wanted to be treated with decency and respect. He was taken aback and said that he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Apparently, he thought that since I have had a crush on him for so long that I would be an easy target. I wanted out right then and there, but he claimed that nobody ditched him. He tried one last time to get what he wanted but I kicked him away screaming. He told me to calm down, that he was no rapist, but he did kick me out of the car telling me to walk home. Honestly, though I was glad to get out of the car. Just before he pulled away he told me that he was going to tell all his fellow seniors at school and that I would be sorry because I was only a sophomore. Then he yelled something at me but I couldn't hear it over the roar of the car. It was horrible."

Lor broke into tears as she finished. Tino instinctively put his arm around her to comfort her.

"It's just that I wanted to be with him for so long and I've talked to him before, but I never thought he was capable of something like this. I never should have trusted him."

"There was no way you could have known that it would turn out that way. Don't beat yourself up over this. He was bein' a complete pig, it's all his fault. You can't drag yourself down over this."

"I know, but I liked him for so long. All of those years are gone now. It's like I wasted all that time pining over him. I really wanted to have a relationship with him, but I didn't want to be taken advantage of."

"Lor, a relationship should be two people on equal terms with their feelings equally shared between the two of them. You can't focus on this mess and let it take over. You must move on and find someone who wants to talk with you, to be with you, not just use you for your body."

Lor looked up at Tino her eyes clearing up a bit. She hugged him and thanked him for listening.

"This whole week I avoided everyone because I just felt so terrible and I wanted to be alone with my feelings. Today, however, I knew I had to talk with someone or else it would drive me mad. That is why I called you because I know that I can talk to you about anything. I just wanted to let you know that I trust your advice and, more importantly, I trust you very much."

Tino smiled at her and said, "You know, that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. It means a lot to me to know that you feel that way. I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk at all I will be right there for you. No matter what, I will not turn my back on you."

"Thanks, Tino. I'm glad I called you because I knew that you would be the right person to talk to. It's nice to know there is someone always watching out for me. I don't know what I would do without you, Tino."

"Thanks, but from now on let me or Carver or Tish know about a problem, we will be glad to help."

"Yeah about that. I don't mean to be mean to Carver or Tish, but you are the only one I feel comfortable talking to about something serious like this. When I am talking with you I feel at ease and that I know you won't blab this stuff around. I don't want you to think that I don't trust Carver and Tish, I just trust you most."

"I understand. So, you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I feel better now. I can't thank you enough for bein' here for me."

"Anytime, Lor." Tino answered.

The two embraced and Lor said, "You know I could stay like this forever, feeling someone holding me tight, making sure I stay standing."

Tino felt brave in that instant and said, "Then why don't you stay like this forever?"

Lor looked at Tino not being able to find the words for what she felt. His sudden courage completely overcame him and he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

As sudden as his courage came it left again and Tino broke the embrace apologizing profusely, "I am so sorry. I don't know what overcame me. I just, just...... I don't know. I'm sorry I'll go now."

He turned to leave, but Lor grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"You have nothing to apologize for. In fact, I would like to thank you."

With that Lor resumed the kiss bringing him back into the embrace. Tino felt time and the world slow to a halt as he felt her lips press against his. The feeling of joy and love that Tino felt flowing through his veins was indescribable. This is what he had wanted all along, to know this feeling.

Once the kiss broke and time resumed its duties Lor asked with a smile, "Are you still willing to hold me forever?"

Tino smiled back, "Gladly."

The two hugged tightly enjoying the warm feeling of being held by someone else. All of their depression and sadness washed away then as they looked out towards the setting sun enjoying their first moment 'together'. This is what they had both been looking for someone they could trust in and be together with as more than friends.

End of Chapter Five

Same types of changes as the previous chapters. I think I hate my author's notes the most. So much for my Christmas deadline. My notoriusly bad work ethic reared its ugly head again. Plus, my internal clock is broken so I've been sleeping almost all the time even when I don't want to. I'm one step away from being a narcoleptic. Anyway, now I'm setting my deadline as New Year's Day. On to chapter six, and happy holidays. 


	6. Shock

The Feeling - Chapter Six: Shock 

Tino woke up that Saturday morning with quite possibly the biggest grin on his face ever. He had just come off the greatest night of his life. Lor and Tino had just sat there watching the sunset holding each other, not saying anything, just enjoying each other's company. As Tino got himself dressed he knew that the night before would be ingrained into his memory forever. He whistled a happy tune as he felt like a new man since his dream had finally been fulfilled. Never in a million years would he have thought that things would turn out this way. Tino had to keep reminding himself the entire time that he was really with Lor now.

"Wow. I have never felt this good. I know people always talked about how great it was to be in love, but now that I am experiencing it I know what they mean. Nothin' can bring me down from this high," Tino thought to himself.

He went downstairs to get his breakfast and found Lor and his mom sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh hey Lor, you're here early," Tino commented.

"Yeah well I wanted to talk with you about something," Lor answered.

Tino's mom spoke up, "Congratulations Tino, it looks like things worked out for you after all. You know, I always thought you two would make a cute couple."

"Thanks, Tino's mom," Lor replied.

"Geez, mom. You're embarrassing me," Tino said.

"Oh come on Tino you should be happy that your mom thinks we make a good couple this way we don't have to sneak around here and stuff," Lor said to him.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Tino answered.

"Well even if you guys did sneak around I would still know so it's just easier this way," Tino's mom commented.

Both Tino and Lor looked at each other and than at Ms. Tonitini knowing full well that she would know all of what they did.

Tino's mom chuckled a bit, "Don't worry I won't pry into your alone time. Well, not often at least. Anyway how would you two like some tofu pancakes?"

"I don't think so, remember Lor had something she wanted to talk to me about? Come on, Lor let's go to my room so we can talk in a more secure environment."

Tino led Lor up to his room to try and escape his mom's ear range.

Once there Tino shut the door and asked, "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, I was thinking about Carver and Tish. I think we should tell them about us, but I'm worried about how they will take the news. What if it's too much for them? Or what if they don't believe us at all? What if they just laugh at us?"

"Well, this is something serious to think about. I also agree that we have to tell them, but you are right that there is no guarantee that this will go over well at all. Think of it this way though, we have known Carver and Tish for years now and we have always been honest with them so we need to be honest now as well. Sure it may be weird for them to accept this at first, but I am sure they will come around. We just need to have faith in them that's all."

"I hope you are right."

"Of course I am. We are meeting up with them later today at the Snack Shack, so we will tell them then, okay?"

"Okay!"

Lor jumped up and kissed Tino. He was startled at first, but then he remembered that kissing and such were now fair game between the two of them. He decided to return the favor and he pulled her close and laid his own kiss on her. The two smiled at each other in their loving embrace, and went back to kissing each other, letting everything fade from their minds.

-

-

"Man, where are those two? I'm hungry now, damn it!" Carver spouted.

"Calm down they will be here. You just have to have some patience." Tish answered him.

"I have patience, and my patience is hungry."

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"I know because I'm so damn hungry!"

Tish shook her head, "Carver, that- hey look there they are."

She pointed as Tino and Lor came running up.

"Where, in the good and holy name of all that is cool, have you been!" Carver yelled as they arrived.

"Sorry, Tino had a bit of a sore throat and I was showing him an old fashion remedy that I know of," Lor answered.

"It certainly did the trick all right. Why every bit of my throat is cured, it feels completely revitalized," Tino added.

"Really? That's pretty amazing." Tish said.

"Regardless, it delayed our snacking already, we don't need detailed explanations delaying it anymore," Carver interjected his hunger taking control.

"Alright, alright let's get the food before Carver has a coronary," Tish commented.

The four of them got their fries and chug-a-freezes, and they sat at their usual table. Once seated, Lor gave Tino a bit of a nudge to signal for them to reveal their relationship.

Tino took a deep breath and started, "Hey you guys? I, uhh, we have something really important to tell you."

Carver and Tish exchanged glances due to Tino's serious tone.

"Okay, proceed," Carver finally said.

"Well this isn't easy to say, but you see Lor and I well we, we kind of, that is to say that we, under these circumstances, uhhh, we felt that, this is a mutual, uhhh, it's in our best interests, well what I'm tryin' to say is that we feel that, uhhh, we, uhhh, you know?"

"What in the hell are you blabbering about?" Carver asked.

"What I mean is, is that, uhhh-"

"Tino and I are going out. We are a couple now, that is the important news," Lor interjected suddenly while reaching out to hold Tino's hand.

A silence fell among the four as Carver and Tish went back to eating the food. Tino and Lor looked at each other not sure about what to make of the situation.

"Did you guys hear me?"

"Yeah, we heard you. You and Tino are-"

Carver didn't finish as he passed out on to the floor followed in suit by Tish.

"Well, that certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting," Tino commented.

"Yeah, same here, but I guess we should take care of these two now."

Tino and Lor helped a half-conscious Tish and half-conscious Carver outside to a nearby bench. After a minute or two both of them fully came around.

"Wait, now let me get this straight you two, meaning Lor and Tino, are going out, meaning you go on dates?" Carver asked.

"Yes, that's right," Tino answered.

"Hahahaha! I get it now. You two are playing a prank on us. You almost had me fooled there. You guys are good," Carver said.

"Carv, this isn't a joke we really are going out now," Lor told him.

"Yeah right. I won't fall for this joke."

"Tish, you believe us right?" Tino asked.

"I-I don't know, I mean you and Lor, it doesn't seem like it could be true."

"You have to believe us. You know what? I'll prove it!" Lor said defiantly.

She grabbed Tino and pulled him into a kiss almost taking him to the ground with it. Tish and Carver stared in complete shock not being able to take their eyes away from their two friends making out.

After the kiss broke Lor asked, "So what do you think now?"

Neither Carver nor Tish could say anything. Their mouths hung agape with little squeaking noises being the only sound they could make.

"Come on guys say something," Tino urged.

Finally, Tish spoke up, "I think I have to go lie down and think about this,"

"Yeah, I agree with Tish. I'll see you guys later," Carver said in agreement.

The two of them left, leaving Tino and Lor behind.

"Well, that didn't go to smoothly at all," Lor commented.

Tino came up from behind her and held her hand, "It's just a shock to them, I think that they will get over it. I mean think about it, what if they had just told you that they were going out together?"

"I would completely freak out. I guess I see your point."

Lor leaned up against Tino and sighed, "I really hope they come around."

"Don't worry we just have to have trust in them. To be honest, I'm still coming to terms with what this means myself."

"What do you mean? You don't like this?"

"No, I don't like it. I absolutely LOVE it. When I say I'm coming to terms I mean that I am free to do this."

Tino lifted Lor's head up and began kissing her letting themsleves get lost in the moment. After a few minutes of their oral dance, the two separated.

"Hey, let me walk you home," Tino said to Lor.

"Alright, there is nothing left to do here. Perhaps tomorrow Tish and Carver will have calmed down."

"Of course they will, so for now let's ride."

The two walked off hand in hand hoping that their friends would come to terms with this surprising development.

End of Chapter Six

I only changed two sentences in this entire chapter. I was gonna change "oral dance" but I still think it's funny so it stays. So much for my deadline, and on that note I'm not setting anymore deadlines. It's pointless since I always break them. Anyway, the next chapter will have real changes in it. On to chapter seven.


	7. Promise

The Feeling - Chapter Seven: Promise 

Lor rushed to get herself ready, quickly throwing her clothes on and combing her hair. Tino had phoned a few minutes earlier to call together a meeting at his house to work things out with Tish and Carver. She was happy that he had decided to take the initiative because she didn't even have any idea on how to talk with Tish and Carver about the current situation. After a little bit more of getting ready she was out the door and on her way to Tino's house. She practically ran the whole way since she was so eager to smooth things out with Carver and Tish. She hated feeling that her friends felt so alienated from her and Tino. In addition, she had a special first date planned. Eventually, Lor arrived and found that Tish and Carver were already there.

"Alright now that Lor is here we can begin. As we all know yesterday there was some tension and maybe some apprehension as to the revelation that Lor and I are dating now. I would like to say now that none of us are leaving this room until the problem is settled. I know this may not be easy, but we have all been friends for years now and I can't think of having such a rift between us. I understand that what we told you was completely unexpected, but the fact is we are in love with each other and we want you guys to accept that fact. Now this doesn't mean that we are hanging out time will be reduced or that we are going to bog you guys down with lovey-dovey stuff (at least not often). We are all friends just now Lor and I are boyfriend/girlfriend, but we want nothing to change. Okay?"

"I understand. I know I didn't accept the facts gracefully yesterday, but it just took some time for me to think about it. I know that you guys are still our friends and that even though you two have a special connection now, you will still be there for us. In fact, I have to say that if the two of you have found love with each other than I am happy for the both of you. You guys are my friends so I always want what is best for you. Sure, I'll probably still be in disbelief every now and then for the next week or two, but I still need to fully adjust. I just want you to know that I believe in you guys and congratulations," Tish replied.

"Thanks, Tish that means a lot. I'm glad that you understand. Like Tino said, we aren't going to ignore you guys or anything. We will still hang together just Tino and I will have our own special occasions sometimes. The main thing here is that you understand so it ruin our friendship. It's nice to know that we have your support and that we don't have to feel awkward around each other because of this. Now, what about you Carver? Can you accept me and Tino as a couple?"

Carver stared at the three of them for a little contemplating everything.

He looked down at the floor for a little and took a deep breath and finally voiced his opinion, "A couple? Just hearing those words makes me shiver a bit. It's so hard for me to think of you guys as a couple. We've been friends for so long I kind of think us as brothers and sisters. And of course that makes this dating business seem very..., well, you know. I understand that we are at the time where dating and all is the thing to do, and people suddenly become more than friends, but I never thought it happening to one of us like this. I think though that my biggest fear is that this could pose a danger to our group. I mean think about it how many couples survive from high school? Not only that but how many people do you know find their true love in their first relationship? Not many. Couples break up all the time even when they thought they had the found "the one". I'm afraid that you guys will break up and that will become the beginning of the end for us because there will always be this awkwardness when we see each other. Then of course you guys will probably want me and Tish to choose sides and it will just be a mess. I don't want that to happen. I want to remain friends. I like you guys even more than food and shoes, and that is saying alot coming from me. However, I do trust you guys. And I do want you guys to be happy. If you aren't it makes my day miserable. Seriously though, I want you guys to be happy and to remember we're all friends. So I guess what I'm trying to say is I'll try my best to not be weirded out by you guys being a couple. Plus, if I'm stubborn about this now then I'll be the one responsible for breaking up the group, and everyone knows I'm not a responsible guy. Just try and make things work, when things get tough remember your friends. Keep it alive."

"Thanks, Carv. I understand where you are coming from. I mean my parents are divorced so I know all too well that couples can fall apart, but I promise you that no matter what, we are all friends first and foremost and that I will do everything possible to make sure that we don't fall apart," Tino said.

"I'm glad to hear that, but I do have a question for you, Lor. What happened to you being in love with Thomson?" Carver asked.

Lor's face dropped a bit and she said with a slow, serious voice, "I don't have much to say other than the fact that my love for him was a mistake and that he is not the person I thought him to be."

Carver, using his brain for once, didn't pry further and left it at that.

"Well, I think we have accomplished great things here today. You see? This is how you can tell that we are such great friends because no matter what we stick together and we ride on," Tino commented.

The others agreed and they all gave a group handshake to signify their strong bond.

"So what are we gonna do today guys?" Tish asked.

"Umm, actually I was thinking that me and Tino could go on our first date today," Lor said a bit hesitant.

"Oh! Well that's fine. I mean the first date is very special so if you had something in mind, then by all means, go ahead with that," Tish replied.

"Thanks for understanding," Lor said.

"Alright Carver, let's go get us a pizza."

"Now that's my idea of a good time. Plus with Tino and Lor gone that's more pizza for me. Let's go for it, Miss K."

The two got up and walked out of the room.

However, Carver turned around to Tino and said, "Hey, T, remember you promised."

"Yeah I know, Carv. I won't let you down."

"Thanks, man. Hey make sure to take it easy on her too, eh? Haha."

"Yeah I gotcha. Now go hurry up and get your pizza."

With that, Tish and Carver were on their way.

"Well now then, I guess the next order of business would be you telling me about this date you have planed for us," Tino said to Lor.

"Well, I can't do that. It's a surprise," Lor said with a smile.

"A surprise, eh? Well, I wonder what you can come up with," Tino said with a whetted curiosity.

"Oh, I'm thinking that you will enjoy what I have planned very much," Lor answered.

"Then let us find out," Tino said leading the way out of his room.

Tino liked good surprises. If someone told him that they had a surprise for him and that he would like it, it made him very curious. There was nothing he enjoyed more than some paranoid speculation especially when it was in relation to something good for him. So naturally when Lor had told him that their first date was going to be a surprise that he would like, he was very, very interested. Why, this surprise could be any number of things and any of those looked very sweet in his mind. Even after having only traveled just outside Tino's door a hundred different possibilities had flown through his mind each promising in their own right.

"Okay for this to work you are going to need this," Lor said as she reached in her pocket.

Tino became jittery with curiosity only to be perplexed by the fact that Lor had removed a handkerchief from her pocket.

"What does that have to do with the surprise?"

"Well, obviously, I can't let you see the surprise before you are supposed to," Lor answered him.

Tino's curiosity now increased sevenfold.

After Lor put the handkerchief on him, Tino said, "Alright then I'm ready for this surprise."

"What are you talking about? The surprise isn't here."

"What do you mean?"

"We still have to walk to the surprise."

Suddenly, Tino wasn't too thrilled about all of this. He was going to have to walk around town blindfolded? No way, way too dangerous and scary for him.

"I don't think so, Lor. I can't walk around town having no idea where I'm goin'."

"Well of course not that's why I'm going to guide you. Don't you want me to hold your hand the whole way?"

Suddenly Tino had the desire to go on this mysterious expedition once more. So off they went into the wild unknown for Tino. Despite the fact that he had walked all over the town a thousand times before, with the blindfold on he had absolutely no sense of direction. The trek was long and arduous mainly because Tino kept tripping and falling into bushes and such, though on a few occasions Lor didn't watch where he was walking and led him into a phone pole. A few bruises and scrapes later they finally arrived at the destination.

"Ow, my leg is really killing me," Tino complained.

"I'm really sorry about that. I didn't even see that pipe sticking up," Lor responded.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll survive."

"Anyway it doesn't matter because we are finally here at your surprise. Prepare yourself for a vision of beauty. Are you ready?"

"You know it!" Tino exclaimed.

Lor pulled away his blindfold and Tino looked around his surroundings. It all came rushing back to him, he knew exactly where he was.

"The Crevasse! We're at The Crevasse! I can't believe it! I never would have thought of coming here for a date. This certainly is a surprise. Thanks, Lor."

Tino instantly turned to Lor and gave her a great bear hug. Lor returned the gesture but let go after Tino complained about a lack of oxygen. Tino was amazed by how thoughtful Lor was being. In all his years of being friends with Lor she had always been a tomboy with a brawn over brains mentality, but now he was seeing a completely different side of her. He had to admit that for as suprising as this side of her was he was very appreciative of it. Not overly nice, just considerate and thoughtful which is what anyone could really ask for. Tino walked around a bit taking in the beauty of nature. It had been years since he had been to The Crevasse. Everything remained as it had all those years ago. Just like when he was eight and just like when he was twelve The Crevasse stood the same. For a short while he remembered back when he had the argument with the others about the awesomeness of The Crevasse. It seemed so silly now (especially since he was right). Though it made Tino wonder how Lor was able to find the place without his help, but he quickly brushed off the thought. He was happy just to see the place again. It let him relax and think of peaceful days. He remembered back to the younger days of his childhood and how stress free they had been barring the weekly problems that somehow always seemed to crop up on the weekends. It was almost enough to bring a tear to his eye, but Tino knew he didn't wnat to start that nonsense again.

"You okay, Tino?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine just thinking about The Crevasse. It's been awhile hasn't it? I'm glad you thought of this. It feels nice to come back."

Lor smiled at him, "Yeah, I think this is a good place to just let yourself go. Kinda makes me wish I hadn't doubted you so much back when we were twelve."

"Heh, that's right you shouldn't have. I kept trying to tell you guys, but nooooooo can't listen to Tino. Now you know to trust wise ol' Tino," Tino jested.

"Wanna make something of it now? Just because we're going out doesn't mean I'll hold back here. Better watch how you treat me and what you say to me, otherwise you could be glued to the wall," Lor said equally in jest

"Okay, okay I get the point. Now I'm thinking less violence and more enjoying."

"Do you know what I'm thinking, Tino?"

"What's that?"

"How much I enjoy seeing you happy with this surprise. I wasn't sure at first if you would still like The Crevasse, but I'm glad to see that you do."

"Of course, I love The Crevasse. Look at this place. It's just so beautiful, and it's even better because I get to spend my day here with you. In this wilderness with just us two it makes it feel like there is no one else out there, that this is it. Heh, sorry I'm being sappy and overly romantic."

"Don't apologize it sounded nice. I can handle some sap and romance here and there. Just try not to make a habit of it, okay?"

Tino smiled and walked around a bit more, "Hey Lor, under that tree looks nice let's rest over there."

Tino laid down on the grass there and looked over at Lor who was sitting down next to him. Their eyes were locked together and a happy smile spread across their faces.

"Ahhh, do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment?" Tino said to Lor.

She just smiled and said, "Well, now it is here so you no longer have to wait."

He smiled even wider. Lor giggled at how pleased he was.

"I love you," Tino said to her.

"And I love you too," Lor responded and bent down to kiss him.

Tino lifted his head slightly and closed his eyes waiting for the splendid feeling of her lips, and it felt wonderfully warm as they connected. After sharing the kiss Tino remembered his dream and he quickly felt the ground around him.

"I'm still here. I haven't fallen into some type of weird Twilight Zone. And Lor is still here. Hmpf, I knew that dream was a joke. Well the second half was at least. Bunch of nonsense..." Tino thought drifting off.

"Tino?"

"Huh?" Tino said snapping back to reality.

"Tino? I have a very serious question for you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"What do you think about what Carver said about dealing with this new responsibility and tearing about the group?"

"Well, I think that what he says is true. This relationship does have the potential to destroy us, but it's only a matter of if we let it do that. Sure, we have new things to worry about with this relationship but like I said before we have made it this far because we believe in each other and I think we will continue to make it for that same reason."

Lor looked at him and said, "Yeah I think you are right but I want us to make a promise. That no matter what happens whether we stay in love forever, or we fall apart after some time together that we will always have our friendship. That we won't tear everything apart that we have built so far."

"I agree and so I promise that I will keep the friendship no matter what."

The two sealed the promise with a kiss and just stared out at the beauty of nature around them.

End of Chapter Seven

As I figured this chapter has the most significant changes so far. I completely rewrote Carver's little speech at the beginning, and I changed Tino and Lor's conversation at the end. In the original they are talking about tino thinking. I rewrote Carver's speech only because something about the original didn't sit right with me it just didn't seem Carver enough. Though I don't know if this speech is any more Carver, but I tried. I changed Tino and Lor's conversation because I didn't think it really make sense here. Oh, and I also changed the paragraph talking about Tino remembering old times at the Crevasse. I changed that because I just didn't like the original paragraph anymore. Well, that's it for this chapter. Keep your eyes peeled for the next one.


End file.
